Minding Mia
by MaryMarvelous
Summary: Mia commits herself to Logan and plans a future with him and their son, Tyler. She goes into business with Logan and his wealthy supporter, but will she have the strength and courage to run a successful business? Will she be able to escape her past?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Happiness escapes me as I peer deep into Tyler's eyes, wondering what is going to happen to me, him and Logan. I try to cling to positive thoughts, but they dissolve as negative ones take over, like a dark fog invading a beautiful dream. Panic rises in my chest, and just when I think I am going to have a breakdown, the sound of a creaking door distracts me. I turn, and a large smile spreads across my face.

"Good morning sunshine," says Logan, dropping the towel from around his waist, sending it to the floor in a sodden heap. The steam from the bathroom floats around him like a gentle cloud and his skin glistens like grass covered in dew. He is hard and ready to please. I place Tyler in his bassinet and race to Logan, throwing myself into his chest. His moist skin and damp hair make my body tingle with excitement.

"I can't wait until the divorce's final," he says, and kisses me gently on the forehead.

My lips meet his, but the lust that flickered inside me just moments ago suddenly dies. We break free and he cups my face in his hands.

"What's wrong, Mia?" He asks, my eyes not quite meeting his.

"You know," I whisper as a cold numbness begins to spread through my body.

"Mia, there's nothing to know. You've got to stop doing this." His voice is stern, yet soothing.

I pull away from him.

"You can't do this to me…to Tyler!" I snap, feeling the bitter anger rising in the back of my throat.

He grabs my wrists and pulls me back into him. My hands form tight fists and begin to tingle under the pressure of his grasp. I writhe to break free. A bemused expression spreads across his face, then he tosses me onto the bed, like a rag doll. He roughly pulls my nightgown over my head, turns me on my stomach and lands a hard hand on my buttocks.

"Logan," I protest, my anger coming to a boil.

He slaps me again, harder.

He falls on top of me, the throbbing of his penis against my back sending tremors of excitement through my body. His breath is warm on my ear as he whispers, "I'll never let anything happen to you, me or Tyler. Understand?"

"I need to know," I return as I feel my anger slip away under his controlling touch.

He grabs my hair, yanking it hard away from my face. His tongue falls on my chin and slithers up my cheek.

"For the last time Mia, I'm not up to anything," he angrily whispers, then penetrates me.

I want to stay angry - no - furious, but his take charge attitude and determination turn me on, making me relax and moan out in pleasure as we orgasm together.

"It's just I love you so much," I say, catching my breath.

"Mia I love you too, you know that. You worry too much," he says softly, as if feeling every agony I am going through.

He rolls on his side, faces me and begins stroking my hair. I stare into his emerald green eyes, wishing I could read his thoughts.

"The lawyer said the papers should arrive soon." His eyes sparkle like evening stars.

"It's going to be hard," I say, biting my lower lip.

"I'm going to rent an apartment close to base. Relax I'll take care of everything. And my mom is going to stay with us a while, for Tyler."

"Oh, Logan, it's not just that," I say, then hesitate, searching for the right words.

"Then what is it?" He lifts up on an elbow, his eyes fraught with worry.

"Mitch will still be so close…and what about you wanting to go back to Colorado? And then the attorney's fees? How can we afford an apartment…and then the second mortgage on your home…no…your parents' home," I say, hating the whiny tone of my voice.

"Don't worry about the money Mia, I already told you the bills will be taken care of."

The thought of living in an apartment again makes me shudder. Invading visions of my opulent home with Mitch play through my mind. Maybe Mitch is innocent, maybe Logan is mistaken. I spring from the bed, my heart pounding like a fist. I love Logan, how can I be so shallow?

I walk over to the dresser, press my hands on the top and stare at my reflection in the mirror, seeing myself, but not knowing who I am. I need to do what is best for Tyler, and his father, Logan, is what is best. But Mitch's words still echo in my head, 'you'll come back once the lust wears off.'

"You're worried I can't provide for you Mia, right?" He bounces from the bed and begins to pace.

I turn to him with sorrowful eyes. "No Logan…well…maybe, but I trust you. Just what good are you going to do me if you get yourself into trouble trying to get even with Mitch?"

He races toward me, grabs my shoulders and pulls me close. His thumbs gently caress my skin, making me shiver. I reach around his broad chest and squeeze tight, the warmth of his body flowing into mine. He begins to stroke my hair and gently kisses me on top the head.

An exasperated sigh escapes him. "Mia, I'm not going to get even with Mitch."

"But you said you were going to face him and take care of him…remember? You said there was no time to wait for the law." A surge of anger rips through me and I begin to pound his chest.

He sinks his fingers like talons into my shoulders and shakes me hard, making my head snap. "God damn it Mia…I was angry when I said that. He kicked my ass okay, why do you have to keep bringing it up? Just drop it. Drop it now!"

I open my mouth to speak, but only the air that's left in my lungs escapes, like a deflating balloon. I want to tell him I know he's planned something and that I often find myself wondering if I've made a mistake about him…us.

He takes a handful of my hair and gently pulls back my head, stares intently into my eyes and says, "Mia, please, I don't want to fight. I'm not planning anything. I already told you I'm letting the MP's handle it."

My vision grows blurry as I read the divorce papers, trying to decipher the legal mumbo jumbo. Finally giving in to frustration, I toss them to the side, releasing a small groan. I rest my elbows on the table and prop my head up in my hands.

"What's wrong?" asks Logan from the sofa.

"I can't read this crap any more. What does it say?"

"The lawyer said you can get all possessions you owned before you met Mitch."

My chest grows tight and my heart pounds. "And Tyler's ours?"

"Yes, Mia, you know that." He rises from his seat and sits next to me, then wraps a reassuring arm around my shoulder. "What is it? Why don't you just sign and be done with it?"

I collect the papers and begin to sign; knowing he is right, but I want to punish him until he tells me what he has planned. But I know it's useless, having already exhausted my efforts to get it out of him.

"Here," I say as I pass him the papers with a limp hand.

"What's wrong Mia? Why aren't you happy?" His arm falls away from my shoulder.

A cold chill passes over me and I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

"It's about the plan again, right?" He springs to his feet, overturning his chair, causing me to jump.

"I'm past the plan. If you say there's no plan then I believe you, but you're keeping secrets from me." My lips begin to quiver and I bounce up from my seat, as if this act will keep me from turning into a sobbing mess. "I can feel it Logan."

"Mia, I have no secrets, you need to stop living by your old relationships."

His eyes burn with a strange anger that pulls the strings of guilt that wrap around my heart. I know he is right and I know I must trust him. Logan, I am certain, is the man I plan to spend the rest of my life with, but then so was Mitch - once.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, then round the table and embrace him. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you…us."

The sound of jangling keys breaks our endearing moment and then the door flies open with a bang, startling me.

Mrs. McCoy stops on the threshold, her arms heavy with grocery sacks. Logan and I race over to help.

"What's up mom?" asks Logan.

A large smile spreads across her cheeks and her eyes begin to tear. "I need to get cookin'."

She races to the kitchen, Logan and I on her heels. We exchange quizzical looks as she rushes about, pulling various items out of the grocery bags, some of which are succulent steaks, a luxury I know we cannot afford.

"Mom," says Logan, his voice booming. "Stop and answer me, what's up?"

She casts him a furtive smile and continues to prance about, removing expensive chinaware from a far off cabinet that I have never seen her open. He races to her, grabs her by the wrists and asks again, "What's up?"

Her smile begins to crack under the quiver of her lips. Barely able to keep her composure, she squeezes out, "Your father's back. He's coming in tonight."

Needles of anxiety stab at me. "That's terrific," I blurt out and begin to crack my knuckles.

Logan brushes his fingers through his hair, releases a soft, heartfelt laugh, then clasps the sides of his head. He turns to me with glistening eyes and says, "I haven't seen him in a while. Not since I left for officer training."

I make a start toward Logan, but his mother beats me to him, throwing her arms around his shoulders. His face wrinkles as he closes his eyes tight, trying to contain the tears that threaten to engulf him. A strange jealously rises inside me, which I immediately squelch. _It's their moment._

After several minutes I walk over, grab each one's arm and give a gentle squeeze.

Logan releases his mother and folds me into his arms. I take deep breaths, trying to control the overwhelming emotions that take hold of me, but the trembling of Logan's body sends tears flooding down my cheeks.

He cups my face in his hands and holds back my head. "Mia, I can't wait for you to meet him."

I try to smile, but my lips quiver, making it impossible. All I can do is nod my head, then bury my face into his chest, and deeply inhale his scent.

The day wears on and it feels like I am in the kitchen for hours, assisting Mrs. McCoy in preparing the food. Needing a break, I remove my apron and drag myself into the living room. My eyes fall on Logan lounging on the sofa. He radiates a happiness that I haven't seen since he saw me after the coma. He cradles Tyler in his massive biceps, rocking him, then frees one arm to gently stroke his cheek with the back of his index finger.

My heart bounds with love for him and I scold myself for ever having doubts. He is my soul mate. And as quickly as I have the thought it evaporates as a voice deep inside me reminds me that I had once felt the same for Mitch.

"You dressed him," I exclaim, pushing negative thoughts from my head. I run over and plop down next to Logan, his skin brushing mine, sending chills of excitement through my body. "He looks so cute."

Bubbles of joy rise inside me as I look into Tyler's smiling face. His right cheek dimples, just like his father's.

"He's here!" yells Mrs. McCoy as she races out of the kitchen to the front door.

I spring to my feet, my body's nervous reaction quicker than my brain. Dizziness takes hold of me, my legs grow weak and I collapse back into the sofa.

"You ok, Mia?" asks Logan as he extends a hand.

"Sure," I say, ignoring his gesture, instead reaching for the baby, but he won't release him.

"I want to be the first to introduce Tyler to dad."

"Okay," I say, feeling vulnerable now that I won't have Tyler as a distraction.

Shrieks of joy echo through the house, making my stomach twist and burn. I rush over to the door, keeping a distance behind Logan.

Mr. McCoy hugs his wife, her face disappearing into the folds of his loose fitting t-shirt. He pats her back in a steady rhythm, sounding like beating on a hollow tree log. He releases her and she stands off to the side, head hung low as she wipes away the tears that tumble down her cheeks. He turns to Logan, his furry brows arched as if he is making a great effort to hold back his emotions. His eyes turn glassy and shine in the dim light of the room.

"Son," he says, then sniffles. "Son" - he shakes his head in disbelief - "I thought I'd never see you again."

Silence ensues, and just as it becomes awkward the two men shake hands. Logan shifts Tyler to one arm and steps forward, embracing his father with the other. Mr. McCoy pats his son hard on the back, then they begin to laugh. My heart leaps at the sight of the father son reunion.

"Who is this little fella?" asks Mr. McCoy as he steps back and reaches out to Tyler.

The baby's eyes grow wide and his face begins to quiver. A muffled cry escapes him and Logan turns to me. I gather Tyler into my arms and hold him close to my chest, and begin to soothe him, avoiding eye contact with Mr. McCoy.

"That's Tyler," says Logan, then wraps an arm around my shoulder. "And this is Mia."

He pulls me close and pushes me forward, as if I am a shy child he is trying to encourage to socialize.

Soft, green eyes falls upon me, radiating a kindness I never see in Mrs. McCoy. I flush and silently scold myself for being so rude. A small smile stretches across my cheeks and grows wider when Mr. McCoy returns the gesture.

"It's nice to meet you," he says, extending his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. McCoy," I say as I balance the baby in one arm and give a stern shake. Silently I applaud myself for not being too awkward.

"Please call me Paul," he returns, still holding my hand.

"Let's all take a seat and catch up," says Logan.

"I'll set the table," I say, hoping to escape, but Mrs. McCoy insists I relax and watch after Tyler so the men can talk.

I want to sit next to Logan and cuddle up to him, his tenderness always making my anxiety disappear as if some magical spell seeps into me from him, but I take the rocking chair instead, wanting to give the men time to themselves, and stay unnoticed.

Logan sits on the sofa and his father across from him in the tattered love seat. As I look over the furnishings my heart seizes and guilt grips me as I realize that I have only made their financial situation worse. Surely, his parents must think I am horrible. A trollop who got pregnant and trapped the first man I could pin it on. But then I remind myself that I had Mitch and could have lived in luxury, but chose love instead, but could they reason that?

"Mia," says Logan, snapping me from my thoughts, "I'm going to help mom, ok?" He gives me an odd kind of look and then my eyes flit across the room, landing on Paul.

My breath catches once it registers that I am going to be alone with his father.

"So Mia, Logan tells me you have two degrees?" He says delightedly.

"Yes, I have a bachelor's and master's degree in business."

He claps his hands together and leans forward, elbows on his knees. "That's terrific. We were so proud when Logan went to Emery Riddle. I myself, and well, his mother too, neither of us have a formal education."

I smile reassuringly and say, "We always want our kids to do better than us, that's what's important."

"So true," he says, takes a deep breath, then rests back into the sofa cushions.

"It must be hard for you, always being away from home, with your job and all." I fix my eyes on Tyler, hoping he will cry for food or a nap, but he just stares back at me with Logan's eyes, as if quietly enjoying my awkwardness.

"Yes, but trucking pays decent and my kids never went without." He releases a sigh, looks to the floor, and continues, "Mia, Logan is my only son now and it would kill me if anything happened to him."

I gulp hard, _Uh-Oh, here it comes._

Just before the silence becomes even more uncomfortable he says, "What's with this other man, Mitch? Is he out of your life?"

"Of course he is," I blurt, feeling offended. "I love Logan."

"So you married a man you didn't love?" he asks, his voice so calm I become confused by my own mix of emotions.

"I…I settled because he was good to me. I thought I loved him, but I always thought about Logan," I catch the sob that rises in my throat, swallowing it back down. "I thought Logan was dead. I'd never married Mitch if I had known otherwise." He looks upon me with skeptical eyes, and I press on. "There's no point in marrying for love if the only one you love is dead, right? Mitch is a wealthy man and he would've provided for me and Tyler. I was willing to sacrifice myself for my son."

"I understand," he says. "I can see you truly love my son, but he's in danger now. Someone - Mitch, -wants him dead."

"I know and I'm sorry." My voice quivers. Tyler starts to kick and I look down to see my tears falling on his face. I wipe my eyes, then shift my head to the side in a futile attempt to hide.

"What's going on?" asks Logan as he walks into the room, quickening his pace at the sight of me. A warm hand falls on my arm and rubs. "Dad-"

"It's nothing", I interrupt. "Really, I just get a little emotional, thinking about what all you've been through."

"Dad did you make Mia cry?" asks an incredulous Logan.

Paul opens his mouth to speak, but his wife's booming voice takes over. "Your father's concerned about you welfare Logan. Being with Mia isn't safe."

"My God, mother, we've been through this already, I can't believe this. I love Mia." His fingers start to dig into my flesh, and while it hurts, I savor the pain, knowing he is suffering as much as me.

"And then there's the money-"

"God damn it mom, I told you it's going to be taken care of."

"How?" she demands as she places her hands on her hips and begins to tap a foot.

Logan leaves my side and begins to pace. One hand brushes through his hair while the other rests on his hip. When he reaches the end of the room he stops, as if deep in thought. He turns around to face us, then casts his eyes back to the floor, seeming unable to formulate the right words.

Silence ensues and I find myself sucking in my tears, staring at him with blurry eyes, and coming to the realization that he is keeping secrets from all of us.

"Okay, I got a side job that promises to pay pretty well," he finally says.

"What is it," I ask as I unconsciously rise to my feet.

"Remember that project I was working on in college?" he asks, shifting his eyes to his father. Paul nods and Logan plunges on, "Well, a friend of mine who's in the parts business has offered me the opportunity to develop my idea and see if we can sell it."

"That's terrific son," says Paul, then settles back into the sofa.

"What project?" asks Mrs. McCoy as she takes a step toward her son, her eyes burning with suspicion.

"I was working on an alloy that could be used for engine clips in planes mom."

Her face goes blank, revealing she has no idea what he is talking about. "Doesn't it take money to undergo such projects?" she finally asks.

"It does, but he's fronting the project," he says, unsure of himself.

"But couldn't that take months if not years to reap the benefits? I mean how are you going to pay the bills now?" I interject, immediately wishing I could take back my words as I see the excitement in Logan's face dissolve into disappointment.

"It's going to work and I hope to be selling parts in six months," he says. I stare at him in anticipation, and as if he understands I am waiting for more, he continues, "He gave me money up front - an advance - so to speak."

I feel my eyes widen as the shock of his words ripple through my body. "What if it doesn't work?" I whisper.

"It'll work," he says, sternly.

His eyes flash with anger as he knits his brows, and I know not to press the matter any further. I lower my head, freeing myself from Logan's icy stare, and look into Tyler's face. _Logan's smart, he'll turn this to a success, I know it._

"Who's this friend?" asks his mother, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"An old friend from high school," he says casually.

I snap my head up, my eyes darting back and forth from mother to son.

"Do we know him?" asks Paul.

"Yeah, William Harney," he says, his tone upbeat.

"Oh, he's a good kid," says his mother, releasing a sign of relief.

"Comes from money," adds Paul.

I feel the tension in my limbs let go and I race toward Logan. "Why didn't you tell me - us?" I ask as I stare quizzically into his sparkling eyes.

He rests a reassuring hand on my shoulder and says, "I just wanted to wait until things started taking off. We're just in the planning phase now." His smile drops from his face and his eyes grow sorrowful. "Mia, I'll be going to Colorado earlier than planned so I can get things really rolling on this."

"I understand," I say. The thought of being left alone with his mother grips me with fear. Just when I thought she had accepted me, I learn she has not and now realize we will be battling over Logan.

The evening lingers on as I silently fume. I frequently eye the large clock on the dining room wall as Logan and his parents eat and talk. Tyler is fast asleep in his bassinet and I strain my ears, hoping for a cry, a whimper, anything to give me an excuse to leave the table.

"That was delicious," says Paul as his drops his utensils on his plate, the clinking startling me from my thoughts.

I peer down at my food, picked over and barely eaten. When I look up all eyes are on me, then Mrs. McCoy shifts her gaze to my plate, her face thoughtful.

"Time for dessert?" I ask as I spring from the table, collect my plate, then rush around grabbing whatever else I can carry.

I rush off to the kitchen and start to scrape dishes when arms reach around me, causing me to jump. I turn to meet Logan and before I can open my mouth to explain my bizarre behavior he plants his lips on mine and gently slips his tongue into my mouth. Pasion overtakes me as his pelvis presses hard against my abdomen. My fingers relax and the plate in my hands slips, crashing to the floor, and shattering.

Mrs. McCoy bolts into the room, her eyes falling on me, then Logan, as we remain in our tender embrace like startled animals afraid to move. Her cheeks begin to flush as her gaze shifts to the floor.

"That's my good china," she says in a voice grating with anger as she drags her eyes up to me.

I start to open my mouth when Logan speaks up. "It was an accident mom, ok?"

Later that evening Tyler cries, allowing me to escape. I sit back in my rocker and stare up at the ceiling as the baby feeds, wondering how Mitch's mom adored me, yet Logan's hates me. My heart begins to pound like a fist and just as I release a sigh a warm hands falls on my shoulder, starling me.

"It's okay, Mia," say Logan.

I look down at Tyler, his eyes closed, lips pink and cheeks rosy. Logan lifts him from my arms and lays him on his stomach in the crib.

"Logan," I say. "I don't want your mom to stay after you leave for Colorado."

He drags a hand over my head, bringing back chilling memories of Ben. I shake him off, determined to stand my ground.

"Mia," he says in his reasoning voice. "She'll be good with Tyler and he won't be watched by someone we don't even know."

"I understand," I say, "but she hates me too much, it's too stressful for me. I... I thought she was warming up to me, but she obviously harbors bad feelings" - I tilt forward in the rocker, nearly tumbling over - "I'm sorry Logan, no, I won't allow her to stay with us. It's too poisonous for me. I won't have it."

Logan pushes me back into the rocker. His hands shift to the smooth wooden arms, and as he holds himself up, his biceps flex like the crests of perfectly formed waves. My breath catches as he falls in closer, his masculinity making me lose my senses.

"Mia, I love you and if you feel this strongly about it then I'll tell her to stay here." His lips meet mine and he wiggles his hips between my legs.

I grab his buttocks and pull him in closer, push out my pelvis and begin to shift my hips up and down. He reaches behind me, his warm hands instantly soothing my worries. I reach around his neck and drive my tongue into his mouth. He lifts me out of the chair and gently lays me on the bed, then disrobes me.

His warm, soft lips travel to my neck, then to my breasts, then my abdomen. My legs spread wide as his moist tongue gently strokes my clitoris. He starts with a slow rhythmic motion, then escalates in time with my breathing to a harder rasping. Just as I start to orgasm he drags himself over me, his chest hairs caressing my nipples. I arch back as he penetrates me and we cum together.

Logan rolls onto his back. I shift to my side and watch in blissful silence as his chest rises and declines with his breath.

"You were so gentle," I say dreamily.

"Did you like it?" he asks.

"Yes, it was different." I release a sign and pull myself on top of him, pressing my ear hard against his chest. The sound of his heart vibrates into me, filling me with unspeakable joy.

Logan begins to run his fingers through my hair and just as I start to get cozy and drift off to sleep he speaks. "Mia," he says, his tone is half questioning, sending my body into full alert.

I lift my head, "What is it?"

I peer deep into his eyes, but he cannot keep my gaze.

"The lawyer said the papers are coming tomorrow-"

"Well, that's good news, isn't it," I interrupt with a pitch in my voice that I had not intended.

"Yes, it's good, but there's more to it."

I sit upright, straddling him, and place my hands on his broad pecs. My eyes search his and I can feel my brows furrow as if silently gesturing him to continue.

"The judge has placed an order for you to collect what's yours from Mitch's home."

My throat constricts, making it difficult to breathe, but somehow I manage to quell my panic and say, "Okay, so we have a restraining order against him and you're going with me, right?"

Logan grabs my arms, his firm grip sending spikes of pleasure and fear throughout my body. "He has requested that I not be there with you."

"What!" I exclaim. "Why not?"

"He feels I'm a threat," he says in barely contained fury.

I start to open my mouth to state the absurdity of it, Mitch being a black belt and having already beaten Logan, but I swallow the words as the reality of the situation soaks in like alcohol on a fresh cut.

"He wants to get me alone," I whisper.

Logan's fingers dig deep into my flesh and he throws me to the side, shifting himself on top of me, the full weight of his body crushing me. I wiggle beneath him and a large smile creeps across his face. He stares at me with glistening eyes, half-amused and half-serious.

"Mia," he says in his drill sergeant voice, "I'm going to send my father with you, but I plan to be close by and you'll have to call me if there's any trouble…understand?"

"I do," I say, trying to mask the doubt in my voice.

Logan's penetrating stare remains fixed on me and I panic at what he may say next. After all he was caught off guard that day. Surely Logan, prize man of the military, can defend himself, but then Mitch is a martial arts master and smart - cunning - dangerous.

"Logan-"

Logan presses a finger on my lips, then wiggles between my legs.

"Mia," he says more serious than ever. "Will you marry me?"

I can feel the muscles in my face relax and my eyes widen with joy. "Yes!" I exclaim.

"You sure," he chuckles, "You seemed so serious a second ago…like something else is on your mind."

"I'm just worried about tomorrow, that's all," I say.

Logan rests on top of me, gently, allowing me to breathe. I enjoy the feel of his skin and the heat from his body as it seeps into mine, comforting me into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I insist on sitting in the back seat, dreading the thought of Logan seeing my worried expression. Flashes of Mitch using his martial arts skills against Ben creep into my mind. The restraining order does little to comfort me, and although I know the law is on my side, I am dealing with lawless men. The pit of my stomach burns as the little voice in the back of my head screams that something bad is going to happen today.

"You okay Mia?" asks Logan, his green eyes boring into me from the rear view mirror.

"Sure," I say through a fake smile.

"Are you sure you should be around?" asks Paul.

"Absolutely," says Logan with certainty.

We enter the neighborhood of perfect cookie cutter homes and circle around the cul-de-sac. Logan stops the car, his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel. He turns and looks hard at me.

"Okay, I'm getting out here. Call me if anything happens ok?" he says.

Silence.

"Ok?" he says louder.

Paul and I say yes together.

Logan exits the car and slips into the back seat. He holds my hands loosely in his and gazes upon Tyler, then lifts his eyes to me. "I love you."

"Me too," I echo, my eyes blinking.

Wanting to get this ordeal over with I release the safety belt and push the baby seat toward Logan. He grabs it up with ease, his arms flexing and muscles popping, as he leaves the car. Paul takes over the driver's seat and I remain in the back, motionless, my heart hammering and palms growing moist as I rehearse in my head what I plan to say to Mitch.

The short drive to the beautiful palace I briefly called home and imagined a playground with my child running around in the back, feels like hours. When we arrive, I take a deep breath, pat back my hair and exit the car. Paul makes a start to get out, but I insist he remain seated.

His eyes remain on me, clouding over with concern, but he obeys.

A million thoughts run through my head as I approach the large glass inlayed doors. Why couldn't Mitch have been the wonderful man he first appeared when I met him? And can I trust Logan to be faithful? Will Logan's new project be a flip or flop, and how will I handle it? How will I handle dealing with his mom and father who do not like me one bit?

Before I know it, I am at the door, pressing the buzzer and waiting, feeling numb.

The door opens and my breath catches when I see Mitch. He is clean shaven and in a suit. His chest fills out his shirt, making his pecs visible enough to leave the eyes desiring more.

"Hi, Mia," he says, his eyes flitting over the car in the drive. "I placed all your things in the garage. I'll open it for you."

My lips twist into a rueful smile as his kindness plays trick on my heart, leaving me with conflicting emotions. I stand, motionless as he gently closes the door in my face. The sound of the garage opening brings me back to my senses and I walk toward it, as if being guided by an invisible force.

"Oh," escapes Mitch as if having an afterthought, and he approaches me.

A twinge of panic passes through me, and I take a step back.

Mitch smirks and extends his hand, keys dangling from his fingers.

"These are your car keys," he says nonchalantly as he drops them into my shaky palm.

Everything I was planning on saying to him escapes me like air from a balloon.

"Thanks," is all I can manage to push out.

"Do you need help?" He inquires. "I really must be going."

My eyes drift over him and I want to ask if he is working on a big case, but realize I am no longer in a position to inquire about such things. I take pause, admiring his professional appearance, thinking about how handsome he is and how he had made me happy, well, before he changed, before he turned into a monster like Ben, like I pray Logan won't. I nod my head, shaking off the bad thoughts that threaten to engulf me.

"Ummm, well if you're in a hurry," I say.

He releases the buttons on his sleeves and rolls them up, his forearms massive and bulging with thick blue veins. My heart skips a beat as his flashes me a smile and picks up a box. He stands at the back of my car and stares at me. "Can ya pop the trunk?" he asks.

"Oh, of course," I return as I fumble with the keys, some how managing to release the trunk.

He places the box in the back and hastily grabs another.

"I would have done this earlier, but I have been very busy with work."

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out.

"Are you okay," I ask as I shake my head in casual disbelief.

"I'm fine Mia," he said, glancing at his watch.

I take an unconscious step toward him and a wry smile spreads across his face. He has a hand perfectly placed on a hip, pulling his pants just enough the show the outline of his package. I know he is playing me, but I cannot help but be intrigued by his change in personality. I like it, but it's just a game. Realizing this, I stop, feeling the childlike wonder in my eyes dissolve.

"Look," he says as if annoyed by my speechlessness. "If you don't want me, there is nothing I can about it. Maybe things could have been different if Tyler were ours, but he's not. Perhaps it's a sign – you belong with Logan."

I can feel my brow furrow and I tilt my head slightly. "Okay," I say drawn out.

"Look Mia, you're a beautiful girl and sweet, but I realize now that I need more than that. I need a – a partner. Someone with similar interests and, quite frankly, more mature."

"Wha-" starts to escape me as my lips press into a thin line of anger.

"But I must be going," he says as he rushes over to the driver side door and opens it, waving me to get in.

An exhale of disgust escapes me. He is obviously trying to turn the tables and make me angry so he can pretend that he is the victim. I refuse to take the bait and approach with trepidation, still not trusting his motives. I slide into the driver's seat and brace myself for the blow, but it does not come. He closes the door with care and raps lightly on the hood. I start the engine, shift to drive and roll out of Mitch's life, hopefully forever.

I return to the cul-de-sac, Paul following closely behind. Logan is sitting on the curb, playing with Tyler. He springs to his feet and runs to my side. I roll down the window and smile and tell him to hop in.

"Everything good?" ask Logan as he straps the baby carrier in the back seat.

"Yes," I say, my voice reflecting the excitement and relief of being done with Mitch.

The drive home feels like hours as my mind works overtime. I realize that Mitch will be out of my life forever and hopefully, he will move on, but I cannot allow myself to feel such relief because it does not seem to be within my nature. I slam a hand on the steering wheel as I feel my happiness slip away into misery, yet again. I have something far worse to worry about – Ben.

"You all right?" inquires Logan. "Why are you so upset"

I turn a quick eye to him and smile, immediately smoothing out his wrinkled brow.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm just-" I race a hand over my head, pushing away those pesky loose hairs "-I'm just worried about Ben."

"Why? He was cleared of the charges against me. He should be fricking elated."

"You're right," I say, deciding it is best not to alarm him. The last thing I want is his mother to be living with me alone, in an apartment, as if she can offer much protection.

"But that son of a bitch Mitch – he'll get his," he sputters.

"Any more progress with that?"

"Yeah, I saw him under hypnosis, but they said it'll probably never fly in court."

"What?" I'm can feel despair rip through me like a jagged knife.

"They said it was dark and I was drunk. The best I could have seen was an outline. And they're right."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Keep your eyes closed," Logan squeals, his innocence making my heart flutter.

"Okay, okay," I say as I raise my hands to my face, pressing my lids.

He guides me out of the car, the cool chill in the air making me shiver. Logan wraps a warm arm around my shoulders and pushes me forward.

"Stop," he says. "Step up."

I lift a clumsy leg and find a curb. I step up, then bring the other foot over.

I hang on to his arm, enjoying his flexed bicep. Then there is a jingle of keys, which sends icy spiders up and down my spine. Ben's face flashes through my mind, and just as I shake it off Logan tells me to open my eyes.

My breath catches in my throat and the cry of delight that wants to escape me subsides into a dull grunt.

"What's wrong?" asks Logan as he spins me to face him, his eyes pinned on me.

"I-I"

"Well what is it?" His brows furrow and the look of confusion that spans his face makes my stomach flutter.

I look past him into the large empty space before me. "How are we going to pay for this?"

A sign of relief escapes him. "My lord Mia, I thought you hated it."

"I love it Logan, but-" I step inside and make my way to the kitchen. The granite counter tops and large sized solid wood cabinets make my heart turn flips. "How are we going to pay for it," I repeat, my voice sounding hollow through the room.

"Don't worry about," he says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Logan, I want to be fully involved in all our financial decisions." I no longer have plans of letting any man blindly run my life, especially now that I am working.

"Mia, I paid the lease in advance, so you don't have to worry about it, okay?" His beautiful green eyes flit playfully around the room. He steps into the living area, the light from the oversized French patio doors casting shadows across his face.

I chase after him, grab his arm and squeeze tight. "Don't try to control me Logan and don't lie to me – EVER!" I can feel my face flush from the unbridled anger that I have been repressing for way too long.

"Okay, Mia. I'm sorry," he says, his eyes glistening with genuine regret. "I used some of the advance William gave me."

My hand slaps my forehead, the sting making my anger peak. "Logan, I don't need this luxury. I need you to focus on your new business and that may mean…no…that certainly means sacrifices."

"I just want to give you the best, Mia."

His childlike disappointment tugs on my heart strings. My soul blossoms with love and I grab his hands, holding tight as I peer into his eyes and say. "Logan, the luxuries will come later, okay. I have faith in you…us."

"I just don't know how long until we can enjoy the finer things Mia."

A sigh escapes me, and before I have a chance to second think what I plan to say – "You don't have to live up to Mitch. I love YOU."

The wounded look in his eyes makes me regret my words, but I hold strong and continue, "Logan, we'll make this work and I want to be a part of the process. I want to be your CFO."

His wounded demeanor changes to one of shock, leaving me feeling disappointed, but as if he can read my expression he says, "I didn't imagine you'd want to be involved, but that's great Mia."

The smile on my face fades as my mind says…really?

"What is it Mia?" he asks as he pulls me into his arms.

"I'm serious Logan. I want to be involved." I burry my sour expression into his muscular chest.

"And I'm saying that's great"-a giggle escapes him, making me suspicious. I look up at him with wondering eyes. "I'm sorry," he continues. "I was just thinking we could name the company after Tyler…Tyco…but that's already taken."

I shake my head over his silliness, then plant my lips on his, sharing a long, passionate kiss.

He breaks away, and in his serious drill sergeant tone says, "Mia, you're the smartest girl I've ever met."

"I Know," I say, then run past him to the back of the apartment, and into the master bedroom.

My hands fly to my mouth like a child just discovering presents under the Christmas tree and the words that want to escape me refuse to come out.

"What is it, Mia?" I hear from behind me.

I turn to Logan, my eyes shining like evening stars. "It's so beautiful Logan. I can't wait until we're married."

His grin drops and before I can feel hurt, his eyes become fixed on me, penetrating me to my soul and I realize at that moment that he is one with me. I want to cry and giggle at the same time, but before I can take control of any of the emotions that flood me like a river from a broken dam, he claws at my blouse; I wriggle out of it, then grasp the ends of his shirt and lift it over his head. With one muscular arm, he snags it and casts it to the side. His warm hands fall behind me and race up my back, his soft touch sending chills up and down my spine. He unclasps my bra and flings it across the room. Our eyes remain fixed on each other, never wavering. I tug at his jeans, unbuttoning, then unzipping them. He, in turn, slides my elastic pants over my hips. I walk forward and he backward as we step out of our garments. His lips meet my neck and he gnaws at it like a dog that gently loosens the meat on a bone before he takes a bite. I moan out in pain as his teeth sink into my flesh. My body tingles with excitement and I jump up, wrapping my legs around his waist. I take a moment to admire his muscles, bulging under my weight, then loosen my grip on him so he can penetrate me. My lips meet his neck and I nibble at the tendon, the saltiness of his skin setting my thighs on fire. He makes a fast turn toward the wall, pinning me against it as he thrusts in and out. We climax and moan out together in ecstasy.

Our chests heave in unison as we continue to look into each other's eyes. I rub his moist traps as my heart pounds with love. He races a hand along the side of my head, pushing back the hair that dangles around my face. I feel safe and at peace. And as if he can read my mind, he says, "Mia I'll do anything for you. Remember that. I'll will never let any harm fall on you, and together we'll make this business work.

I am at a loss for words as the high of Logan pulses through me like the most wonderful narcotic. I bury my face in his chest and let the tears of fear and worry that have been pent inside me flow unencumbered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The echo in the apartment is maddening, but I somehow manage to tune it out with thoughts of Colorado. I picture powdery mountains, blazing fireplaces, cappuccinos and Tyler in a little ski suit.

"Are you sure this is enough?" asks Logan, breaking my daydream.

"Yes, we don't need a lot of furniture right now." A smile creeps across my face as I continue, "We'll get the good stuff when we buy our mansion."

"Okay Mia," returns Logan. "Whatever you want."

Damn straight, I think.

"I was thinking, why Colorado and not here? Doesn't William live here?"

"Yeah, but the cost of business is cheaper in Colorado and he has a house there anyway, which I plan to stay until we find a place to call our own." Logan ambles toward the bassinet where Tyler sleeps and looks upon him with proud father eyes.

I walk over to the desk in the what is supposed to be the dining room. It seems large in the space, which is not all that small. It's the one expensive item I insisted on purchasing, and with my money alone. The smell of the leather chair stimulates my senses and makes me feel powerful. The back is soft to the touch as I pull out the seat. I plop into the comforting cushions, feeling warm and important. My attention turns to the paperwork neatly organized on top of the shiny, wood grain surface.

"Logan," I say, as I thumb through the papers. "I think it's best to rent the casting equipment, at least for now."

"Really," he responds. "Why?"

"Well, it's very expensive and I think we should wait until we have more cash on hand so we can purchase our own."

A gentle hand rests on my shoulder, startling me. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump."

A giggle escapes me. "So what do you think?" I look up into his face, only to feel deflated by the skepticism in his expression.

"William thinks we should just hire out and have them made, at first."

"Hmmm," escapes me as I digest the butting of heads that already begins. "Have you patented your pins yet?" I inquire.

"Well, no silly, you know that," he responds playfully. "We need a prototype first. It has to be exactly the way we want it. We need to test it."

"So, in the meantime you are going to lay out your plans to someone who will create the pins for you, unpatented, and trust it won't be stolen?"

"Well"- he sputters – "I'm sure William will work it out just fine. He's smart Mia."

"Ok, can you just make certain before you jump into anything Logan?"

"Sure babe." He pets the top of my head, then goes into the kitchen.

A smile creeps across my face as I view the proposals I have worked up for the start of our new adventure. The excitement fills me with new meaning and purpose. My eyes drift to the bassinet and I get still, slow my heart and listen hard until I hear, either real or imagined, Tyler's breaths.

I creep into the kitchen and wrap my arms around Logan, making him spill the coffee in his hand.

"Mia," he says, a laugh escaping him.

"Sorry, you think you can call William? I have my proposals ready. I'd like you to review them."

I sleep in later than I wanted and get angry with myself for not establishing a decent bedtime pattern, knowing that when I return to work at the base I will be too tired to even function.

Logan's sweet voice greets my ears through the closed door. I swing my legs out of the bed and rise, feeling numb and clumsy. He is on the phone, but as I open the door with as little noise as possible, I hear a voice grating with anger.

"I think she's right," Logan says. "I know, I know, but I'm telling ya, this is going to be big and we need to protect ourselves now."

There is silence, then, "Ok talk to you later."

Logan ends his call and stares at his phone, as if deep in thought.

"What is it," I inquire, startling him.

"Oh that was William. He's concerned about the cost of renting the equipment."

"But the equipment will pay for itself"- I say. Logan's eyes fall hard on me and a brow rises as if his interest has been peaked. "It's rent to own. I found a place that is just getting into the market and is charging less for the equipment and allowing the rent to own option. I forgot to tell you…it was late and-"

"Mia, you're a genius," he interrupts as he saunters toward me, places a hand on my hip and kisses me.

"I'm going to miss you when you leave," I say. "And so is Tyler."

"Mia," he returns in a soft voice, with a certain inflection, that sparks my defensive side. "I'd prefer for my mom to watch Tyler while you're working."

I push away from him and my cheeks start to burn, but he refuses to release me and pulls me hard into his chest.

"Mia, he's so small, it'll only be a few months, until you transfer to Colorado."

"She hates me Logan, you know that."

"Mia, please," he pleads.

I know he is right, Tyler is small and vulnerable. My eyes flit from the bassinet to the room that morphs him. The apartment is large and I know it'll feel much bigger and lonelier when Logan is gone, but I hold strong. "Tyler and I will manage. I found a center close to the base. It's very nice. Tyler will be fine."

Logan's expression sours. He turns from me, and like Mr. Hyde he swivels around with a smile and says, "Ok, Mia, I want you to be happy."

"Thank you," I whisper.

I walk over to the bassinet and look at Tyler. His slow rhythmic breathing comforts me. He's eyes move under his pudgy lids and I wonder what he is dreaming about. His mouth opens slightly, and a little sigh escapes him. While I envy his peacefulness, I am determined to give him a better childhood than I had. A life with security, direction and most important, love.

"It'll be alright Mia," Logan reassures me, keeping his distance as if he can feel the needles of anxiety shooting out from me.

"I know it will, because your pins are going to be a hit!"

It hits me like a ton of bricks as I am standing over Tyler's basinet, my heart sinking at the thought of what Logan may miss over the next several months. They grow so fast, so I have heard, and judging by how large he looks in in the confines of his crib I surmise he will be walking sooner than expected. Sinking into misery is what I always seem to do best, but I can no longer allow the fist of negativity and uncertainty to hold me with an emotional death clinch. I let my eyes wander to the French doors, gliding past the reflections and focusing on the outside. It's grey, like my mood. I shake my head, as if this simple act will erase all the anxiety building inside of me. What is it that makes me so sad, that makes my heart beat as if I am a rabbit trapped by a predator? Then, a deeper voice inside me answers– you're afraid of being alone. It's true. It has been a long time since I had this argument with myself, but it's the reason why I fell into Ben's arms. But I did leave him, I shout back in my head, but only to be snapped up by Mitch. I sigh, disgusted, wondering if Logan will prove to be yet another mistake? I can no longer do this; I must focus on the positive. I comfort myself with affirmations of being strong, independent, but a negative thought creeps in, how will I cope? Okay, look at the facts, I left two bad relationships, have a job, a child, a man who loves me and a business that is going to be a success. My heart flutters like butterfly wings and a childlike excitement rises inside me; all is going to be fine.

"You okay Mia," a distant voice calls out to me.

I turn to see Logan, standing next to me, his eyes penetrating me to my soul. "Logan, Tyler is going to change so much over the next several months and you're going to miss it."

His brows furrow and he releases a heavy breath. "Mia, let's get married."

"We've already decided that, haven't we?" I ask, my eyes questioning.

"I-I mean now," A wild grin spreads across his face.

I feel my mood lift like a feather in a gentle breeze. "Okay," I return, barely able to contain my excitement. "But wait, is my divorce final? And don't we need a license and a judge and a date?"

Logan reaches for his back-jean pocket and presents me with an envelope. "These are the papers. It's final."

"When did this come in?" I ask.

"Just now."

I look up at him, more confused than ever. "Wha-"

"Mia, trust me babe. I got the license already. I got everything done. I even picked today."

I shake my head and let my head drop in a futile attempt to mask the tears that roll down my cheeks.

"Mia," he says as he comes closer to me and folds me into his arms. "I want your life to always be full of beautiful surprises."

"Me too," I manage to push out through trembling lips.

"Let's go or we'll be late." He plants a gentle kiss atop my head, then releases me, the warmth of his body evaporating, making me alone and cold.

I give him a quick peck on the lips, collect my purse and a folder of all personal matters. We both race to the door, giggling like children about to do something naughty.

His eyes grow wide as saucers, "The baby!" he exclaims.

My hands fly to my mouth as a gasp escapes. How could I forget the baby?

Logan throws the diaper bag over his shoulder, then gathers Tyler in his arms. "He's still sleeping," he says.

"Then we better make this quick."

The ride to the courthouse seems to take forever. I hold Logan's hand tight, allowing the perspiration from our palms to mix like an eternal love concoction. I shift my sights from him to Tyler in the back. I continue this, my love blossoming for both of them, the only men in my life. The only lives that matter more to me than anything else in the world.

When we enter the courthouse, Logan's pace quickens and I follow as fast as I can. He approaches two smiling men, and while holding the baby carrier in one arm, he wraps the other around one of the men. He does the same with his other friend. I hop beside Logan, my eyes large and wondering.

"Ah, you must be Mia," says one, reaching out and shaking my hand. "I'm William, Logan's partner." His grin widens, displaying teeth and gums. He drags a stumpy hand over his head, as if trying to smooth out what little hair he has left.

"Nice to meet you," I return, now realizing that these guys must be our witnesses.

The other man just watches in silence, his head hanging a bit low, but he is smiling. I approach and he lifts his eyes to meet mine and removes a hand from his pocket. I give it a firm shake. He introduces himself as Captain Richard Ewell, but says I may call him Richard.

"Ha or just call him Dick," says Logan.

We all laugh, except for Richard. He just continues to smile.

I want to observe these men, learn all about them so I can better understand Logan. This is the first time I have actually met any of his friends. Both seem so different from him and from each other. I try to absorb Richards pink linen shirt, something Logan would not be caught dead in. Then I turn my sights to Richard, still quiet.

"Mia, let's go," says Logan and he tugs my arm.

I snap out of my daze and race after him into the court room. It's all I can do not to cry when we exchange vows and end with a deep, passionate kiss. William and Richard whoop like high school boys, earning a stern talking to from the judge about quiet and respect.

My heart floats like a cloud in a cool winter sky, and love bubbles from some secret spring inside of me. I amble out of the courtroom, feeling overwhelmed with emotion when a cry awakens me from my blissful stupor.

"It's time for him to eat," I say as I grab a bottle from a bag.

Logan removes the baby from the carrier and hands him to me. Tyler's face is red and wrinkled, and his fists clinched in fury. I stick the nipple in his mouth, his little eyes relax and open, exploring my own. A polyp of joy rises through me.

The men do not even seem to notice me as they talk to the side. I hear William insist it is time for him to eat and they all share a laugh. When I pull my eyes from Tyler I see William push an envelope into Logan's hand. I look away when Logan shifts his sights to me.

"I want to take you all out to lunch," booms William.

"Sounds good," I blurt without thinking, a split second later realizing how I must have sounded. I try to recover. "I mean I haven't eaten all day." My cheeks flush.

"Then, it settled, we'll go in my car," says William over his shoulder as he walks toward the exit.

Logan hesitates.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, not sure of what I did wrong.

"It's okay," he returns, then follows behind Richard.

I lag behind him, my eyes searching for the envelope, and spotting a bulge under his shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"This is ridiculous," I say, the timbre of my voice rising. "You're not signing this."

Logan sighs, "What are we going to do Mia?" His collapses into the cheap rental sofa in the living room and lets his head fall into his hands.

"I'm going to the patent office today and filing for you as an inventorship patent."

"What does that even mean? And how are we going to afford an attorney?" He lifts his eyes to meet my scathing stare.

"We don't need a lawyer; they'll help us at the patent office. And William here," I say with all the sarcasm I can muster, "wants a joint ownership patent. Do you know what that means?" I rattle the papers over my head.

Logan shakes his head.

"It means he has rights to your invention. I thought the deal was we'd only get money from him and pay it back with interest after things got rolling."

"No, he definitely wants to be a partner, but I'm okay with that." He springs from the sofa, grabs one on my hands and buries his nose in the top of my head. "Mia, we'll fix the patent, okay, but I've given it some thought and I don't think William is going to screw me."

"I hope not Logan, but given the way he treated me I won't bet on it." I take a deep breath, exhale, then continue, "I'm going to put together all your notes for the patent and file right away. Only after should you tell William. And as far as his contract here. We are not allowing him fifty percent of the business."

"How are we going to broach that one?" inquires Logan.

My eyes drift away from him to the bassinet. Remembering I must protect me and my own, I press my brain to think, to come up with an amazing solution, but I go blank.

"I don't know," I finally release, trying my best not to let the quiver in my voice give away the deep fear rising inside of me. "We may have to get a lawyer."

"Mia, maybe I can talk to him and arrange a better deal."

"Well you should," I say sourly. "You cannot go into something like this blindly or you'll get screwed. Obviously, William is a shark and he doesn't need the money!" I break to take a breath, then continue in an almost whisper, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't judge your friendship with him. You know him better; you should figure this out."

"I Will Mia, I promise," he says.

We embrace each other and he delivers a passionate kiss. He breaks to grab the sides of my head and pushes back; his eyes searching mine as his thumbs stroke my cheeks with a soft touch, sending sparks through my body. My heart begins to flutter and my thighs awaken. It may be a very long time before I see Logan again. Somehow I garner the strength to hold back the tears that threaten to burst from me.

"Lately, every time we're intimate, I feel it may be our last time," I gasp, "I don't want this to happen, promise me."

"What to happen Mia?" His brows crinkle as his tilts his head a bit to the side as if hanging on my every word.

"I don't want us to lose the passion. I like what we did today." A smile creeps across my face despite the tears that can no longer cling on and roll down my face.

"I know Mia. We will always have passion. I love you so much."

And with that we kiss once again, and as his tongue darts in and out of my mouth, I stretch my arms further around his neck. He slides his hands under my legs and lifts me. The muscles in his chest tense, the bulge exciting me as I anticipate his warm, soft skin pressed against my breasts. He carries me off to the bedroom and lays me on the bed. I watch like a greedy whore as he tears off his shirt, then his pants. His body is like a Greek God's and with all the control of a child in a candy shop, I rip at my clothes, peeling them off as fast as I can. Logan falls beside me, his penis thumping hard against my leg. He runs a gentle hand around my collar bone, then works his way down to my breast. With a quick move, he flips me on my stomach and I release a moan as his hand falls hard on my buttocks.

His tongue finds the nape of my neck and makes a twisty path down my spine, then toward to my buttocks. The moist softness falls in the crevice between my cheeks and just as I start to relax and fall into the hypnosis of Logan's touch I cry out as his teeth sink into my flesh. He springs up and lays against me.

"Mia," he whispers, his breath hot in my ear, "I love you."

I open my mouth to respond, to profess my own deep love for him and how I do not think I could live without him, but the words, so perfectly formed in my mind, get trapped inside as he delivers a bite to my neck. I cry out and remember when we first met at the ropes field when he was rough with me, leaving me stunned, even a little scared, and I asked if he were a vampire. My mind focuses back to the present when Logan slides his legs between mine, forcing them open, then penetrates me. My back arches and I move with his motion until we orgasm together. When we finish, he rolls onto his back and I climb on top of him, my ear pressed against his chest. The sound of his heart beat is comforting and I close my eyes to remember this moment.

I begin to drift off when I am awakened by a gentle rocking.

"What is it I say," as I lift my head from Logan's chest.

"I've got to go Mia, it's time."

I spin off him as he springs from the bed. He grabs his clothing from the floor and begins to put them on, all the while I watch, his anxiousness becoming mine.

I take a deep breath, then sit up on my elbows. "Logan, I am going to miss you."

He takes a pause, traipses toward me, grabs my hands and lifts me from the bed. "Me too," he returns.

I pull on my own clothes, then follow Logan into the main room. Tyler coos like a kitten and his basinet vibrates with life. I peek in on him and his eyes fix on my face as a smile spreads across his rotund cheeks.

A warm hand falls on my shoulder. "I'm going to miss Tyler," says Logan with a quiver in his voice.

My heart melts over his vulnerability and I place my hand atop his.

Logan breaks from me and lifts the baby out of his bed. He presses him against his shoulder, then buries his nose into his head and inhales.

"Just a couple months," Logan says, as if trying to reassure himself.

I check my watch, realizing just how late it is. "We should get going or you'll miss your flight."

I collect the baby and Logan grabs his bags.

I drive as Logan sits in the back, spending as much last-minute time as he can with the baby. When we finally arrive, he insists I not park and go in with him.

Logan gives Tyler one last kiss, then bounces out of the car and collects his luggage from the trunk. He walks over to the driver side window and reaches a hand in to stroke my cheek.

"Mia, make sure you put in the papers for the transfer now that we're married," he says in his drill sergeant voice.

I nod my head, my voice lost by the emptiness that already fills my heart. Logan's lips meet mine and I close my eyes tight as we kiss. This will be our last for a while and I want to remember it. Logan races off trough the airport doors and I watch until he disappears. I want to cry, but the lump that rises in my throat prevents it. My heart is pounding out of control.

"It's only a few months," I say as if Tyler can understand me.

I try to maintain a blank mind as I drive home, but William's voice rings in my head, "turn away from the tigers and settle for the lamb." My cheeks flush. I should have walked out right then, but I caved. I let this man insult me. And Logan, why didn't he just walk out? I shake my head as if this simple act will make all the negatives thoughts roll right out. But then I contemplate a more realistic problem, what if Logan finds a tiger in Colorado? My fingers start to ache under the strain of my grip on the steering wheel. My heart pounds out of control. What if I am alone with Tyler and Logan finds another woman? Another Carol, and leaves me a single mother?

"Snap out of it!" I boom.

I soften my hold on the steering wheel, take a deep breath and remind myself that Logan loves me and that I am not a vulnerable, dependent woman. Even if he were to stray, I would survive and make it in this world alone. What I would not do, however, is fall into the arms of another man.


End file.
